The Guardian
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: A city has been said to be protected by shepherd who was sent from God. Generations have passed since he came in to existance. Now only half or the city believes in him. So, the city built a large wall around the city to keep safe. Of course the rich, stubborn Prince does not believe. But what happends when he comes face to face with him... or her? AU KidxMaka w/ SxL & BSxT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place in medieval times so their religion was Christianity. So in this that is what religion everyone in this story is. If you are atheist or have a different religion, I am sorry, I don't mean anything against you. I just want to make the story more realistic for that time era.

* * *

"It is just a silly legend Elizabeth." He chuckled.

"Well it explains everything that has been happening." Elizabeth frowned.

"You do not expect me to believe in a silly legend our parents used to tell us to make us feel comfort." He rolled his eyes.

"The legend states that a shepeard that does not age and does not die protects the land outside of this city. He wears a long cloak and has a crystal hanging from his neck." She explained. "He leaves across on the chests of the dead as a sign that he has stolen their soul."

"How do you know the shepherd is not a female?" The yellow eyed prince asked sarcastically.

"I do not. The legend does not state the shepherd's sex." She twiddled her fingers, "I just assumed-"

"I was joking." He sighed.

"Well all the bodies of the thieves had a cross on their chests. Don't you think that is a little too much for a coincidence?

"No-"

"Tomorrow is a holiday to celebrate him!" she flailed her arms in the air.

Meanwhile… across town

"I do believe in him." The long black haired seamstress stated as she pulled the needle through the fabric. The black smith laughed loudly.

"Yeah, right!"

Tsubaki, the seamstress, looked at him seriously, "God sent him as a protector from evil! For generations our town has been safe! Plus those recent stories…"

"Mm hm. Alright. I should go outside the walls and see for myself." Black Star, the blacksmith (haha irony.) joked.

"No do not!" Tsubaki grabbed his arm.

"Is that a dare?" He snorted. Tsubaki shook her head quickly.

"No!"

"So you're double dog daring me now?! Alright I will do it." He turned to walk out the door.

"NO! Are you crazy?! Don't you dare!" She looked at him desperately. The foolish blacksmith smiled and walked out towards the gate of the city.

The seamstress threw her fabric on to the ground and huffed, "That young boy is so arrogant."

She sat back down and grabbed her cross, "Dear God please send your angels to prevent him from doing anything foolish."

**Black Star Pov:**

Tsubaki is so pretty when she worries about me… Soul is constantly nagging about how I should not 'love' older women.

He is such a hypocrite. He fawns over that Aristocrat. What's her name? Oh! Elizabeth! She is Tsubaki's age!

Before I knew it, I was standing right out front of the gates.

"Black Star! You are not going out of the gates are you?" I heard a voice say. I turned to my left to see Kim. The town witch. She isn't even a witch. The people of this town call her that because of her unusually colored hair. Yeah, I know what you are thinking. I do too right? Only a 'female' can be a witch.

This town calls a young woman a 'witch' who is then an outcast, just to make themselves feel better. It's a shame. Kim is very kind. She goes to church every day. Someone as close to God as her should not be called a witch.

"I am." I stated. She frowned.

"And why is that?" Kim crossed her arms.

"Oh, Tsubaki dared me to."

"I do not believe you." I stuck my tongue out at her. Her brows furrowed, "Go on. Do as you wish."

I smirked and motioned for the guards to open the gate for me. Once they did I stepped out. This is the first time I have gone outside of the city walls.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It was a field of green rolling hills, as far as I could see. There were real flowers… and bees… and the fluffiest white clouds!

SLAM!

I jumped and turned around when I heard the gates close behind me.

"What are you doing outside the gates?" I heard from behind me. I jumped again and turned around. There was a beautiful girl in front of me. I sighed as I smiled. Her eyes were a deep green and her hair was a sandy blonde. She looked at me very sternly, "Don't make me ask again. What are you doing outside the gates?"

"Oh I uh…" I really had no reason to come out here. I panicked as I tried to think of a reason why. "I lost my puppy."

"Do not lie to me." She said as she kept a straight face. Her two sheep baa-ad at me. There was a white and light brown one.

"Umm… well, why are you outside the gates?" I asked as I tried to change the topic.

"My sheep are hungry. I am not going to let my sheep starve right before my eyes," she said. She frowned then said, "Do not change the subject, blacksmith."

"How do you know that I am a blacksmith?" I asked cautiously. She grabbed my right hand, which startled me.

"Your hands are callused and large. I could tell you were a blacksmith," she let go of my hand and looked back up at me.

"Who are you then?" I asked her.

"I am just a nomad. A shepherdess who tends to her sheep." She said. I looked back at the gate.

"Well I think I co-"

I stopped immediately when I turned back around and she was gone. Her sheep were gone to. I stuttered. "H-hey where did you go?"

I looked around me. Then it dawned on me.

She had a long cloak. A crystal necklace. She seemed protective over me.

"Holy shi-"

**Soul Pov:**

"You are not getting the notes right." Wes frowned. Of course my Aristocratic musician parents left me with my older brother.

"Yes I am! I to-"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! The shepherd does exist! She is a girl! A girl!" A loud voice yelled. I looked out the door. Some crazy lunatic ran past me flailing his arms in the air.

"What a crazy young boy." Wes stated.

A/N: The sheep's names are Abraham and Jacob, just so ya know. Is this okay so far? Is it not serious enough? I am sorry, I can't help but put humor in to my FF!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Love you guys!

* * *

"They are all staring at me..." I whispered to Elizabeth. She chuckled.

"You will get that being Royalty." She explained.

I have rarely been out of the palace. It somewhat scarred me to.

I saw all the townspeople cheering and shouting for me. Then I couldn't hear them anymore and they were all moving in slow motion but I was not. I turned to see a petite girl staring at me. All my attention went to her. Now I could only see her. She had blonde hair in pigtails and large green eyes. She wore a large crystal necklace that almost blinded me. She whispered something but I still could not her.

Then the next moment she was lost in the crowd that now appeard

"All you alright Kid?" Elizabeth asked me. I nodded.

Who was she? Why did she spark curiosity in me?

* * *

When I got back to the castle, I quickly went to my bedroom. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I saw her. My eyes shot open. So now I see her when I close my eyes?

I sighed.

"Who are you?" I asked to no one.

"I am just a sheperdess." I heard. The voice startled me. I got up quickly.

"Who is there?!" I yelled. Not seeing anyone in my room. I sighed. I must be going insane... I walked up to my mirror seeing if somehow I was dreaming. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw the girl standing behind me. I gasped and turned around to see that she was not there.

I ran out of my room going down the hallway. I stopped apruptly when I noticed the large painting of the "sheperd".

The one thing that caught my eye was the necklace. The girl had worn the same one.

I shook my head getting the confusing thoughts out of my head.

I heard the gentle music from a piano coming from the main hall. I peeked in and saw Soul practicing. I walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, Soul." I greeted him.

"Hey Kid." He smiled. I leaned agianst the piano.

"D-do you belive in the Sheperd?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ha. Yeah right! That reminds me, my lunatic of a friend started running through the streets yesterday yelling that he saw the sheperd and he was a girl." Soul laughed. A girl. THE girl. The crystal necklace. The Sheperd. The Sheperdess.

"What if she- I mean he was real?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Are you kidding me? You are not implying that you belive in that stupid legend?" Soul chuckled. I shook my head.

"N-no!" I yelled. He shrugged. I sighed and walked away. I headed to the library to do some research. I skimmed through the books and picked one out.

"Good choice. That's a good book. I like it when people write books about me." I heard behind me. I jumped and turned around to come face to face with the beautiful green-eyed girl.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this is kind of rushed. I'm tired lol.


End file.
